To Celebrate His Birthday
by 77Xfire
Summary: THTF Universe. Izuku's birthday is tomorrow, and Ochako completely forgot about it! Now she is struggling to find him the perfect gift.


**To Celebrate His Birthday**

* * *

Friday, July 14th.

Ochako was panicking. She didn't know what to do, and time was running out. This was the worst situation she had ever been in, after all.

She had forgotten about her boyfriends birthday.

If it wasn't for a notification on her phone earlier that day, she would of not known at all until the day of. So now, here she is, rushing from store to store, trying to find Izuku the perfect gift, with very little success.

"Ugh, the one time the stores don't have any new hero merchandise!" She groaned out, frustrated.

After a while, she decided to take a break and think about what to do about the situation. But try as she might, she couldn't think of anything to get him. Then, suddenly, a man in a coat, sunglasses and fedora sat next to her.

"Psst, Uraraka." The mysterious man whispered.

Ochako then looked over to the man, confused about how he knew her name. That is, until he moved his sunglasses slightly.

"All Might?" Ochako whispered.

"Having trouble finding young Midoriya a gift huh?" All Might asked. "Truth be told, I am in the same boat."

"Wait, why are you getting him a gift?" Ochako asked.

"Uh… well you see…" All Might stammered out.

"Relax, you don't have to tell me, I already know!" Ochako suddenly said, causing All Might to panic slightly. "He is your favorite student after all!"

"Ahem, anyways." All Might said, recovering from his previous panic attack. "I don't think you should be too worried about getting him a good gift."

"Really? Why?" Ochako asked.

"Well, I think that as long as it is from you, he will like it. Truth be told, I think he just wants to be with you tomorrow, and that would be enough."

At this Ochako thought for a bit. "Be with me… huh?…" After a couple of seconds, Ochako suddenly sprung to her feet. "THAT'S IT! THANKS A- I mean uh…" Ochako interrupted herself.

"Call me Toshinori when we are out in public like this, and no problem. Good luck!" All Might responded.

And with that, Ochako ran off, going to the store she had in mind.

Saturday, July 15th. Izuku's Birthday.

"SURPRISE!" Class 1-A yelled out as Izuku and Ochako walked through the doors to the dorms. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Wow, uh… thanks everyone!" Izuku called out.

And with that, the party began. Everyone was having a good time, then it came time for gifts.

For the most part, he just got some hero merchandise, which he was happy about. Some more notable gifts were a voucher from Bakugou that said he would not beat the crap out of Izuku for a whole week, and a PSVita from a unmarked box, but Izuku assumed that it was from All Might.

Then it came Ochako's turn. Everyone watched in anticipation as she handed her boyfriend a small box. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the small box was a gold necklace, with what looked like half of a heart shaped locket attached to it. When he opened it, it was a picture of Ochako.

"Ochako, I… how…" Izuku stammered out.

"Well, I usually don't like spending so much money… but honestly…" She started, pulling out another necklace, with the other half of the heart containing a picture of Izuku. "It was worth it!"

The two then connected the two halves of the heart, revealing that it completed a picture of the two taken the night they got together.

And so, the party continued. When the party ended, and everyone went to bed, Izuku and Ochako stayed behind.

"So… did you like the gift?" Ochako asked, nervous.

"Hmm… well…" Izuku pretended to think, rubbing his chin. He then suddenly kissed Ochako on the lips. "It was perfect. I love you."

Happy with the response, she kissed him back. "I love you too Deku."

The End.

* * *

 **THAT WAS SO CHEESY! AAAAAAH… but I like it! Sorry this isn't a chapter of the story I literally just started yesterday, but I wanted to do something for Izuku's birthday today, so I did this. Also, if you know why I had All Might get Izuku a PSVita, you get a cookie. Anyways, I will try and get a chapter of To Save their Friends out later tonight. And I may include the locket introduced in this story too, so look forward to that. Anyways, see you all later!**


End file.
